This invention relates to aqueous laundry pre-spotting compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to an aqueous emulsion pre-spotting composition containing a relatively low amount of solvent, having superior cleaning and stain removal properties.
Currently, commercially available pre-spotting compositions fall into two categories: aqueous-based and solvent-based. The aqueous-based pre-spotting compositions are primarily non-aerosol formulations dispensed from trigger spray bottles or squeeze bottles onto the fabrics before they are laundered. Typically, aqueous-based pre-spotting compositions have good stain removal characteristics against so-called "water-borne" stains. These stains include a variety of stains, such as grape juice, mustard, spaghetti sauce, grass, chocolate, clay and similar stains.
The solvent-based formulations typically have been packaged in aerosol form. The solvent-based pre-spotting compositions typically are more effective in removing "oil-borne" stains, such as cooking oil, fat, sebum, grease, motor oil and the like. Solvent-based pre-spotting compositions can be formulated with adequate water-borne stain removal. However, it is desirable to utilize an emulsion containing both solvents and water, so as to be able to attack both water-borne and oil-borne stains.
Lately, because of the increased cost of various solvents utilized in solvent-based pre-spotters, there has been great emphasis on lessening the amount of solvent utilized and replacing this with other less expensive components, such as water.